The Dragon Piper
by lunamoon2424
Summary: Just with the soft allure of her pipe they follow her. Just with a simple note of her melody they would be all bowing at her feet, but she didn't wish for that, she didn't ever wish for that. With her joyous smiles and happy tunes, Hiccup soon found himself falling for the last Dragon Piper... along with the whole village. Hiccup / Kagome Based off Series
1. Chapter 1: Stalker

_Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon or Inuyasha..._

* * *

The Dragon Piper - Chapter One

* * *

Ocean blue eyes surveyed the great Atlantic waters with excitement from their leathery hided perch. The young, raven haired girl was no older than fifteen summers old, but was riding a, thought to be, untamable, elusive beast; otherwise known as a Skrill. Her voice whispered soft murmurs to the dragon as she studied the scroll in her pale grip.

The lass had gotten the map from a well-known merchant of the name of Trader Johann. He spoke of an island that had made peace with the dragons on her old island home. She was fascinated at the different varieties of items he brought from this place known as Berk. It was her choice to leave the island she grew up on, ever since her mother and father died, home has never been the same. She was horribly lonely growing up, all the other young vikings would make fun of her because of her scrawniness, so she didn't have many friends. Well, that was until she met Shriek.

Deep sapphires look down to the dragon she rode so well, and scratched its plates fondly, earning her a pleased growl. She giggled delicately, causing the dragon to look at her in puzzlement. The young teen just shook her head good heartedly, before grabbing on to her saddle once more.

"Come on, Shriek! Let's go find that island!"

She cried in glee as her dragon did a quick nose dive before setting off once more. Her onyx tresses danced in the air as she laughed joyously. Her dragon screeched in agreement to her glee as they free falled. They never noticed that they caught the attention of the island they sought until the message already met the chief himself and his son.

"Impossible! W-We trapped that dragon back in the ice! This couldn't be the same dragon, Dad!" Hiccup denied.

Stoick looked at the scout with thinned lips.

"This could be a totally different dragon, Dad! Let us capture it and bring it back to you! We could train it! Dad just-"

Wise brown eyes turned to the boy with the harsh order of silence. Toothless looked at his rider worriedly as he shut his mouth with a click.

"Enough, Hiccup. This dragon is too dangerous. I will not let it reach the village and risk destroying it, and that's final," the chief boomed before pinching his nose and sighing. "Go, Hiccup. I'll see you at the house."

Hiccup nodded with a grim frown on his face. As soon as his father turned away he snuck away, jumped on Toothless, and started to fly towards the Skrill. The land below him passed in a blur as he and his partner flew over the farmer's field and over the forest to one of the wide wild fields of dragon nip. Both the dragon and rider landed into the long grass field. Toothless shook his head, trying to rid himself the urge to rub his face into the drugging grass.

Hiccup scratch the back of his Toothless' head with understanding as he got off.

"Hang in there bud." The young, brown-haired youth hummed as he dragged his dragon through the hilly grass fields. "The scout said that it landed in a dragon nip field on the eastern side of the island. So I guess-"

A feminine giggle cut him off by catching his attention. His brow furrowed and he cast the black dragon a confused glance. It rung through the silence once more, the giggle was soft, gentle and oh-so-feminine. It was coming from a hill over.

Both he and his dragon quickly climbed the steep slope of the hill and poked their heads just above the tall grass to peek at the female that uttered such a delicate noise. Hiccup had expected many things when they found the Skrill they were hunting for, things like thunder, flames everywhere, maybe half a burnt field; but he did not expect to find the legendary Lightning Eater to be cuddling with a small female viking inside a completely intact field. So, as you could imagine, he was floored with his surprise; he would have fallen flat on his face if Toothless wasn't there to catch him.

"Thanks, Toothless," he whispered as he regained his balance using his dragon as a steadier. He poked his head over the grass again and took a closer inspection on the female and the Skrill. He had to admit that the female teen was quite alluring. She had pale skin that looked like it was kissed by Màni himself; deep, black tresses that were pulled back into a multiple tied, low ponytail that ended at her butt if it weren't strewed around her; deep, blue eyes that twinkled with happiness as the Skrill that had pinned her to the ground with its body, licked underneath her chin.

"Ok! Ok! Shriek, I love you!" she cried with glee. The Skrill puffed with satisfaction as he let the petite female escape from under his large form. She giggled as she wiped away the slobber from under her chin. "Geeze, I just kidding, Shriek! There's no reason to act so sour about it!"

The petite teen stood to her full height and brushed off her outfit. She was wearing an old, white wool long sleeved shirt that covered over half her hands, with a thick, hooded sheepskin vest. The vest was fluffed with blackish brown wool on both the outside, and inside. Her white wool shirt went down past her hips and had strings hanging off the side. The strings had three black balls of a material Hiccup's never seen before, hanging off of them. She had something like a pair of eyeglasses strapped to her head, and a multiple leather strapped necklace with a pink orb hanging off one of the loose chains. Her pants were green with numerous pouches on either side of her legs, while her boots were made out of black sheepskin.

A deep rumble caught both his and the young woman's attention. Hiccup nearly groaned as he spotted Toothless behind him, rubbing himself in the tall, drug like grass. The lass below him also froze, along with her dragon, which uttered a deep, dangerous rumble as he wound himself around the petite, older girl in a sense of protection.

He winced at the questioning tone in her voice as she looked around like a startled rabbit. Great, now she was probably going to think he was a weirdo for spying on her.

Big, blue eyes looked around in puzzlement and plush lips opened to express her confusion, "Hello? Who's there?"

* * *

Pairing: Hiccup/Kagome

Muse: Song:

Beta: We-are-Wonderlanders

Pictures: Shoot me the link!

Màni- the personification of the moon in Norse mythology. (Wiki)


	2. Chapter 2: Berk?

_Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Inuyasha..._

* * *

The Dragon Piper - Chapter two

* * *

Sapphire orbs scanned the hill train with confusion as Shriek practically vibrated with his growl on her side. Kagome shot him a disapproving look as he snarled at each movement in the grass. Swatting him over the head with her hand after she noticed that he was succeeding in ignoring her, she glared at him as he looked at her with annoyance.

"Would you stop being so protective?" she practically hissed under her breath. The dragon snorted at the young female beside him before going back to glaring at the moving blades of grass. He knew that smell anywhere, it was that damn hatchling viking and his stupid pet dragon who managed to trap him in that god forsaking glacier. The Skrill's form wrapped around HIS petite rider tighter. He'd be damned before a single one of them laid a finger on her.

Hiccup's form slowly slipped out of the tall grass and exposed himself to the pretty viking. He laughed nervously as he rubbed his arm in a sheepish manner.

"Uh... Hi." he chuckled weakly to the girl, tensing up for the beating he was about to receive. He was once again surprised when she just smiled and laughed good heartedly.

"Hi!" she chirped as she took a step towards him, totally ignoring Shriek's displeased warning growl when she stood in front of the boy and stuck out her hand in greeting. "My name's Kagome! And the grumpy, scaly lizard behind me is Shriek!"

Hiccup blinked in surprise at the happy tune in her voice. She wasn't mad? Huh. Slowly, he took her hand into his own and shook it, immediately noticing the dragon's growling increased when he did so.

"Hiccup," he dubbed himself as he shook her hand. He was pleasantly surprised when Kagome shared a nice display of her pearly whites as they released each others palm, before she started to dig something out of her vest.

"Well, I would be really grateful if you could point me to..." she drawled as she took out a well worn parchment map and pointed to the island in the corner of her map.

"Here! I need to find Berk!" she tweeted, missing the way Hiccup's eyes widened as she pointed to the island they were on. "After you help you can call whoever you want! I just need the general direction..."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed at her suspiciously, after he recovered from the fact that this girl was looking for their island.

"Why do you want to go to Berk? I heard that place was filled with dragon riders, it wouldn't be the best place to target…."

Hiccup watched with interest as each of her emotions flashed through her eyes. Suprise. Doubt. Then finally, resolve. Kagome smiled softly at Hiccup, before catching him off guard once more with her words.

"I'm not trying find Berk to attack it!" she giggled behind her hand.

"I'm trying to find it because I want to live there!" she stated with happiness, before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the glaring Skrill

Hiccup blinked a couple of times trying to figure out if he was seeing things. Nope, he wasn't see things. There on the Great Lighting Eater's back, was a well crafted saddle that seemed to be made out of the same black material the girl next to him had hanging off the strings of her shirt. The saddle went to about the middle of the dragon's back. In the front was a place for the rider to sit and behind the seat was an area to strap on some items. The dragon was holding a bed roll, and a silvery blue messenger bag that looked ready to explode. The black saddle had stirrups but looked like it didn't need them, like Astrid's.

"So as you can see, I'm a rider too. So, could you please point me toward Berk?"

Hiccup was just about to tell her where she was when Toothless suddenly slipped down the grass covered sloop, upside down and stopped at the bottom on his back with a huge upside down smile pointed at Kagome.

Hiccup winced at the hurt look that passed through her eyes as she stared at Toothless' harness.

Once the black slitted eyes of the Skrill and bright, iridescent green eyes of the Night Fury met, both of the dragon's deafening growls of distaste rumbled in symphony. Clouds gathered and lightning flashed in the sky as both riders stayed silent, one processing how to amend his mistake, the other analysing the mistake itself. Shriek curled himself around the women who had miraculously gained his trust and snarled at the Night Fury. Toothless himself echoed the Skrill's movements and let a out his own protective growl.

Suddenly, Kagome put her hand on the top of Shriek's nose, causing him to look at her. His young hatchling rider was smiling brilliantly for him as she knelt down to his height to cuddling his head in her arms.

"It's ok, Shriek..." she murmured as rubbed her cheek on his rough scales.

"I'm ok, everyone's ok. I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm sure Hiccup was just trying to see if we were enemies," Kagome stated in understanding as she looked into his eyes. She smiled at the Shriek and he returned it with a slight tilt of his lips. Kagome looked through Hiccup next her tidal orb's filling with forgiveness as she smiled at him and said, "Now, let's go see this new home, ne?"

* * *

Pairing: Hiccup/Kagome

Muse:

Beta: We-are-Wonderlanders

Pictures: Please?


End file.
